OS - La guerre des trois frères
by Lilorie64
Summary: Petite One Shot sur un univers qui a été créé pour un projet de serveur sur le jeu Minecraft (pour ceux qui connaissent), mais qui malheureusement a vite été abandonné. Je vous laisse découvrir ça ;) C'est complètement différent de ce que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil !


**Salut salut ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une petite histoire que j'ai écrire il y a belle lurette (expression nulle, je sais). C'est un univers qui a été créé pour un projet de serveur sur le jeu Minecraft (pour ceux qui connaissent), mais qui malheureusement a vite été abandonné. Comme je suis l'auteure de ce récit j'ai la totalité des droits ET DONC je vous partage ceci :D C'est surtout un OS complètement différent de ce que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil, mais bon.**

 **↓Citation personnelle (ma propriété donc :D)**

~ **ღ** ~ PeaceღRead ~ **ღ** ~

* * *

 **OS - La guerre des trois frères**

 **o0oOo0o**

Il y a bien longtemps, les terres de Lyciria étaient toutes réunies en un seul royaume.

Le dernier roi qui ait régné sur ces vastes contrées, se nommait Grenth et était aimé de tous. Un roi bienveillant, qui aimait son peuple. Grenth allait souvent se balader à cheval dans les villages les plus reculés de la capitale.

Ce roi avait une femme, Söra, et trois fils: Daryüs, Elyos et Aiden !

A la mort de leur père, les trois princes se disputèrent la couronne, mais il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul roi … Söra ne pouvait plus supporter cette querelle entre ses fils, elle décida donc de partir, et de laisser le royaume. On ne la revit plus jamais …

Ne pouvant décider lequel succéderait à la couronne, les frères engagèrent une guerre sans merci, le peuple commença à se diviser en trois clans. Ils se regroupèrent dans de nouvelles capitales.

Aiden se retrancha dans les terres d'Olfrid, où il fit bâtir la ville de Frode.

Les terres d'Olfrid sont arides, certes, mais elles regorgent de toutes sortes de minerais, ceux-ci contribuent au bonheur des plus grands mineurs et forgerons du pays. Les forges Beyn s'y sont installées et produisent les plus belles pièces d'armures de tout le continent. Ainsi que les frères Raktor, meilleurs forgerons d'armes de tout Lyciria qui contribuent a la renommée de Frode.

Elyos ordonna à ses troupes de se regrouper dans la vallée de Mourn. Le campement de fortune des soldats se transforma bientôt en village. Il doit d'ailleurs son mérite aux ébénistes et bûcherons qui représente le plus grand nombre de sa population. Ceux-ci ont été séduits par les magnifiques bois d'Isior qui renferment des vestiges Elfiques entourés de mystères et d'histoires anciennes. Aujourd'hui, les bois d'Isior sont commandés dans tous le royaume et comblent de bonheur les menuisiers en quête de perfection.

Daryüs, lui, fut obliger de s'éloigner du champ de bataille pour soigner ses soldats, il partit donc vers l'Est, dans une ville marchande. Il tua tout les habitants qui s'opposaient à lui et occupa la ville. Vhannir, de par son climat tropical, favorise grandement la poussée des cultures et fait de simple graines un trésor qui renferme le secret des agriculteurs de sa région. Elle devint la capitale des plaines d'Erbin.

La guerre faisait toujours rage entre ces trois frères, qui jadis vivaient et jouaient dans la même maison.

Une nuit, les éclairs qui voilaient le ciel devinrent plus violents encore, on sentit la terre trembler dans tout le royaume ! Au dessus du champ de bataille, les nuages commencèrent à tourner et formèrent un ouragan. On entendit un bruit assourdissant. La plaine dévastée par la mort se déchira, séparant définitivement les trois peuples. Une mer se forma et pris la place de cette faille béante qui laissait entrevoir les entrailles de la terre.

En quelques années, le royaume paisible et joyeux c'était transformé en un monde de traîtrises, de misère, et de désolation.

Beaucoup ont l'impression qu'à cet endroit précis, tous les éléments se déchaînent, comme s'ils se battaient pour occuper l'espace. Beaucoup interprètent cela comme le symbole de la famille royale déchirée par la soif de pouvoir. On dit aussi que les nuages qui tourbillonnent au dessus de cette mer sont rougis pas le sang des innocents.

Beaucoup de rumeurs et de légendes circulent sur ce maelström qui n'en finit pas. Par ailleurs, si un malheureux s'aventure dans ses eaux dangereuses et tente de traverser le détroit, il n'arrivera jamais de l'autre côté …

Aujourd'hui, la guerre entre ces trois mondes s'est apaisée, mais est toujours présente. Chaque peuple s'est spécialisé dans certains domaines, et s'est adapté à son environnement. Peu se souviennent encore de l'ancien monde.

Parfois, des étrangers sont retrouvés sur la rive. Ils errent entre les royaumes ou sont amenés par des marchands dans une des capitales. Les inconnus choisissent alors un métier et sont formés par un maître, ils évoluent dans la classe sociale et forment à leur tour des novices. Ils gagnent alors de l'argent et se font des amis. La vie des commerçants est très active en ce temps de guerre, il leur faut produire plus de nourriture pour les soldats, plus d'armes et d'armures. La consommation accroît peu à peu. Chaque capitale, construite à partir de rien il y a des années, possède maintenant une économie stable.

 **o0oOo0o**

* * *

 **Hum, ouais je suis consciente que c'était pas top x) Mais n'oubliez pas le contexte dans lequel ça a été écrit !  
**

 **Review ? ^^**


End file.
